Hidden Truths
by Sacred Miko Hime
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. It has been eight years since the Titans last saw Slade and now he's back. But why? And what does Rosefire, Starfire's daughter, have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1: Return of a Titan

Chapter 1: Return of a Titan

"That was a most wonderful shower of the baby, was it not?"

Starfire's hair slipped over her shoulder like a crimson wave, pooling on the infant she held in her arms. Cooing, she tucked the stray strands back, smiling as her child gurgled sleepily.

"Yeah Star. It was pretty cool."

Robin grinned. Titans East had been planning a baby shower ever since they had been introduced to Rosefire, as the infant had been named. Of course, everyone from Jinx to Kid Flash to Jericho had been invited…and they all had gifts. After running out of room in the trunk, Cyborg had secured the remaining gifts on the roof. After several hours of chatting, the Titans had all piled into the T-car and were on their way home.

"Yeah! It was totally aw-OW!"

Beast Boy's comment was cut short as the T-car suddenly slammed sideways, skidding to a halt about a foot from the sidewalk. Time seemed to stop for an instant, flowing back just quickly as a black aura engulfed the car, ripping the crumpled doors off their hinges. The teens stumbled onto the street, dazed.

Beast Boy gasped when he saw the cause of the crash, a former Titan, his friend, and the girl of his dreams, standing a few feet away with a smirk on her face. That however, was not what shocked him into stunned silence. Terra was wearing attire very similar to Robin's when he was an apprentice of Slade.

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

Flinching at the cold sound of Terra's voice, the Titans continued to gape.

Starfire turned back to the crushed remnants of the T-car. She reached inside and pulled the still form of her daughter to her chest, scanning her for injuries. She was vastly relieved that Rosefire was unscathed and was merely sleeping.

Glancing toward the other Titan's concerned faces, she nodded, indicating without words that Rosefire was fine. As she turned back toward the sidewalk, Terra's shocked features entered her peripheral vision, but she ignored her in favor of handing Rosefire to a woman who had children of her own.

In the moment it took for Starfire to hand her child to the woman on the sidewalk and walk back to her friends' side, Terra had had a quiet conversation with her master.

"You never mentioned Starfire had a _baby_! This changes everything! I am **not** going to rob that baby of its mother!" Terra hissed into her mike.

"Very well. Bring Starfire and the baby back to the lair but eliminate the others."

Slade's voice was cold. Even so, Terra distinguished a barely detectable note of triumph in his voice…and it gave her the chills. Nevertheless, she turned back to the Titans, her smirk back in place.

"Well, well. Seems you've been busy since I left. I always knew you two had a thing for each other."

She sneered at both Starfire and the Boy Wonder, both of whom visibly flinched. _That's an odd reaction…_Terra thought for a moment, but that thought instantly vanished in the adrenaline rush that always preempted a battle.

Hands glowing with a burning yellow glow, her powers hurled several jagged chunks of cement at her former friends.

Raven instinctively encased them in a black shield and the broken pieces of rock clattered harmlessly to the street. Upon lowering the shield, she fired several strings of ebony magic at Terra who, in an incredible display of acrobatic prowess, dodged every single one.

(stopped here)

Cyborg readied his cannon but just as he was about to fire, he felt the ground quake beneath his feat and was suddenly lifted into the air, crashing into the building across the street. Starfire hurled hundreds of green blasts at Terra who blocked them with a wall of brown rock. She then hurled a small chunk at Starfire, knocking her unconscious.

Infuriated, Robin charged at Terra, throwing several energy disks at her along the way. She dodged all but one, which caught her on the shoulder. Crying out, she hit him with a ton of bricks, literally. Robin was able to doge most of them but soon fell under a rather large pile. She turned to find Raven chanting behind her and found herself encased in an ebony cocoon.

She then saw a green triceratops charging at her. The impact knocked her into the outer building. BB turned back into human form. He walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Why are you working for Slade, Terra? What reason could you **possibly** have?" Beast Boy yelled at her, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He gripped her arm tighter, trying not to get lost in the memories of tears, overwhelming guilt, fear, rage, and tragedy. He was trying so hard not to remember that he almost missed Terra's reply.

"He took me in and helped me control my powers…and he kept his promises!" Her sad voice immediately turned into one of hate and anger. Her head snapped up, eyes glowing.

"Which is a lot more than you ever did!"

She hurled several small rocks at him and he collapsed onto his knees. He looked at her pleading.

"Terra…I never told anyone! …And you have to listen to me. You have to get out before it's too late. Slade is beyond evil…he…he…"

"He what Beast Boy? Took me from you? That was your own fault."

Terra once again threw several rocks at him once again, knocking him into the T-car.

Raven floated up, her eyes glowing white.

"Don't make me hurt you." Her voice held a warning note to it…and a barely distinguishable tinge of hurt.

Suddenly, the Robin smashed his way through the last of the bricks covering him, slightly tussled but no worse for the wear. Cyborg stormed out of the building he had been knocked into. Beast Boy walked up beside Raven. Starfire was still unconscious.

Terra's eyes flashed briefly with fear but she soon covered it up.

"Don't make me laugh."

She threw both hands up in the air and slammed them into the ground. Golden light rippled through the ground forming several puddles of light. From these puddles rose several creatures consisting of mud, rock, and murky water. Terra looked at her hands in surprise.

"How did I…?"

"You didn't." Slade interrupted. "Your suit is more than just a fashion statement. It is a sophisticated neuro-interface. We are one, master and apprentice. Now, I believe now would be an appropriate time to make an exit…and don't forget. Bring Starfire and her baby."

Terra hesitated a bit at this, but nodded nonetheless. She walked toward the woman holding Starfire's daughter. The woman immediately ran away. Terra placed a rock wall in front of her and used a small boulder to knock the baby out of her hands and carry her to her. She grasped the toddler tightly in one hand as she walked over to where Starfire lay. She raised a large enough piece of concrete to hold herself, Star, and the infant. Star's eyelids fluttered.

"How could you friend Terra?" Terra looked at her, uncertainty in her eyes.

"How could I what?" Her voice was cold, but still carried over some of the uncertainty showing in her eyes. Star's eyes opened wider. She looked Terra full the face. Terra recoiled immediately. She had never seen such pain in anyone's eyes…yet they held no anger. Star spoke again, softly.

"How could you betray your friends to the man who raped me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

Chapter 2: Shock

_How could you betray your friends to the man who raped me?_

Those words cut through Terra like than a knife. Her mind ground to a heart-wrenching stop, as did everything else. The monsters the Titans were fighting dissolved into the ground. The rock immediately stopped moving.

Terra landed on her knees, emotions flitting through her eyes, flashes of pain, shock, anger, disbelief, grief. _Oh God, please tell me I did not just hear what I thought I heard. _

"WHAT?"

Terra managed to squeak out. She looked at her shaking hands, no longer encased in golden light, then back at Starfire, who had managed to reach a sitting position. Starfire grimaced slightly, bracing herself for the tale to come.

"Huh?" Robin stopped, catching his breath. His eyes suddenly grew large as he saw the…thing he'd been fighting dissolve into the ground. The other Titans looked at him, disbelief eminent on their features.

Suddenly, he realized Star wasn't among them. He looked up just in time to see Terra fall onto her knees, shaking, shock plain on her features as well. He started to run to where the rock was hovering, but soon felt a hand grab his arm. He turned, expecting to see Raven or Cyborg. Instead, he saw Beast Boy.

"Don't Robin."

His voice held a commanding tone that Robin had never known Beast Boy was capable of. He was soon backed up by Raven.

"Listen to him for once Robin." Raven paused and began again. "Based on Terra's reaction, I… I think Star just told her." Raven voice broke noticeably at the final part of her sentence. Robin turned to her, anxiety replacing his stubborn expression of the previous moment.

"You mean…" Robin stuttered, looking at Raven.

"Yeah, dude. So give 'em both a chance, K? I mean, it'll probably be a major shock to Terra and I _know _Star is not going to enjoy telling the story again…so give 'em a chance to talk it out." A new voice, Cyborg, spoke up.

Robin slowly nodded. He turned back to watch Terra and Star, hoping against hope that his friends were right.

Starfire took a deep breath, her story told. Terra looked at her, mouth agape. She sat down and looked at her, then at the other Titans, than at the Slade insignia on her uniform. She slowly reached up and tore it off, throwing it into the steaming wreckage of a nearby building. She vaguely heard a cheer but it didn't really register. She looked at Starfire again.

"Listen Star…I…I'm so sorry! I didn't…I mean… I can't believe I was that…that _monster's _apprentice! I'm so sorry!" Terra burst into tears. Starfire moved closer and placed her arms around her shoulders, comforting her.

"It is the OK Terra. You did not know. You could not have known. All is well." Starfire rocked with Terra, murmuring to her. After a moment, Terra's sobs faded and she looked up, a small smile tugging the end of her lips up.

"Yeah…ok. Well, we best get down. We don't want to keep the others waiting." Terra stood up, hands once again encased in a golden light. The slab of cement slowly began its descent back to the ground, causing the other Titans to sigh in relief. That sigh however turned into a gasp as, not a second later, a shriek of pain erupted from on top of the rock.


	3. Chapter 3: The Suit

People, please review! Sorry it's taken so long to update.

Chapter 3: The Suit

"AAAAHHHH! What's happening?!" Terra yelled out in pain, her entire body encased in light.

It however, was not the soft yellow light that accompanied her when she was using her powers, as she was now. It was a harsh white light that rippled like lightning across her skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TERRA?! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER! YOU ARE TO BRING STARFIRE AND HER BABY BACK HERE **NOW**!" Slade's voice was so loud in Terra's mike that even the Titans on the ground could clearly hear every word he said. Terra screamed in pain but still managed to reply in a surprisingly steady voice.

"I…am NOT…going…to follow any…more…_orders…_from you!" Terra's voice rose to a shriek as the light surrounding her body grew increasingly brighter. She brought her hands to her head and screamed.

"**You** don't have a choice in the matter, Terra. You will bring Starfire and her daughter back to the lair," His voice grew quiet. "…whether you want to or not." With his last statement, the light grew even brighter and Terra began crying. Suddenly her hands began glowing with an amber light. Terra looked up, panic in her tear filled eyes.

"NO! No, I don't want to! Stop! Stop! You can't make me do this!"

"Actually Terra, I can. You see, as I told you before, your suit is now part of your nervous system…and since I control the suit, I control every move you make."

Even more panic reached her eyes. She screamed. The Titans flew up: Beast Boy as a pterodactyl and Raven floating quickly. Robin and Cyborg stood on narrow black disks, courtesy of Raven. Terra looked at them.

"Guys…you-you have to get Starfire and…" Her voice broke but she took a breath and continued. "…and her baby out of here. You can't let me take them. You can't!" Beast Boy looked at her, shocked.

"But what about you?" He looked at Terra, pleading. Abruptly, another scream was wrenched from Terra's throat as the light surrounding her grew more intense, both from her suit and from her hands. Chunks of broken boulders began flying around.

"Don't…worry about me… You have to get them out…be-before it's too late." The Titans nodded and turned towards them. Raven however hesitated, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Wait. I think I know a way to get that suit off." The other Titans paused. "It's risky, but it's the only thing I can think of where we can save Star, her baby, _and _you."

Terra paused and nodded. Raven looked at the other Titans, all of whom took the hint and left. After a moment, Raven took her meditative position and closed her eyes.

"Now, Terra, I know this is hard enough, but can you attempt to stay still for a moment."

Terra nodded and Raven chanted her mantra. Her soul self exited her body and entered Terra's, who gasped but stayed still nonetheless. Raven's powers searched out the points where the suit's probes fused with Terra's nerve cells. Quickly and surely, she began separating the two. After several minutes and a heap full of energy, Raven's soul self exited Terra's body and reentered her own.

Raven's eyes flew open and, chanting, her ebony magic wrapped around the metal clothing and shattered it. Terra's eyes flew open. She staggered a bit. Raven reached up and removed her cloak, handing it to Terra. Terra grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. She gave a half smile.

"Not really my color…but it'll do." Raven smiled too and both girls promptly collapsed onto the pavement.

Good? Bad? Anything? REVIEW PLEASE! (even if it's a flame).

P.S. I'm thinking about writing a fic where the Titans learn to scuba dive. What do you think? Would people read it?


	4. Chapter 4 Return Home

Chapter 4: The Return Home

After several minutes, the other titans could no longer hear any noise coming from Raven and Terra's location. They stirred restlessly. Starfire broke the silence with a bold declaration.

"I'm going to see if they are the OK."

"Starfire, you can't. Raven told us…" Robin spoke up, his voice containing worry and determination.

"I do not care what Raven told us. I am going. They may require assistance."

Robin was about to speak up yet again but Starfire's eyes had gained a fire that was not to be questioned. So, instead, he merely stepped aside and let her pass, as did the others. Starfire took to flight and exited the building in which they had taken refuge. With a sigh, Robin and the others followed, emitting a gasp of shock as the scene in front of them came into focus.

Raven and Terra were both lying on the pavement unconscious. Even more surprising then that was the fact that Terra was no longer wearing her Slade uniform. Rather, she was wearing Raven's cloak… and only that. Ignoring the blushes creeping onto the boys' faces, Starfire flew over to where the girls lay and picked up Terra, making sure that the cloak covered her entire body. She turned back to the boys, a look of determination on her face that rivaled Robin's.

"Cyborg, you take Raven. I shall take Terra. We need to get them to the infirmary right away." Seeing Beast Boy's anxious face, he features softened.

"Do not worry, friend Beast Boy. Terra will be the OK."

With that said, she took to the sky, zooming toward the tower. Cyborg reached down and picked up Raven, carrying her bridal style toward the T-car. He set her down gently across the back seat. Beast Boy got in beside her, holding Rosefire, Cyborg got into the driver's seat, and Robin revved up his R-cycle. Then, the remaining Teen Titans sped toward the tower.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

The normally calming sounds of the revolving gears only served to further agitate the man sitting at a large computer console. The man's single eye flashed angrily and, without warning, smashed his fist through the computer screen. He then yanked it out, scowling viscously at the sparking cables.

Shaking these minor annoyances off his hand, he stood, placing both hands behind his back. Then, proceeding to pace across the room, he muttered vile curses under his breath.

"How dare she! How DARE she defy ME!" Suddenly, he stopped, metal boots clinking on the floor, a malicious grin coming across his features. "No matter. I always get what I want…and this time will be no different."

Then, he turned, his full body visible for the first time. He wore a uniform, split black and orange. His mask glinted with malevolence and his entire aura radiated evil.

This man was known as no other than Slade.


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

Hi guys. I think this is my best chapter yet, so please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…no matter how much I wish I did. If I did, the show would not have been canceled.

Chapter 5: Remembering

A black void deprived of feeling and sensation… Suddenly, a flicker of light pierces the gloom. It moves closer and muffled sound can be heard. With each passing moment the light moves closer and the image inside it becomes clearer. The sounds begin to form words and memories spring to life.

These memories spring across Terra's mind in an instant, a vivid blur. She sees months in an instant, yet it seems to be going in slow motion. Her life, her smiles, her tears, all renewed.

(If you've ever seen KP: A Sitch in Time, imagine the memory tunnel after they break the time monkey)

A black and white communicator: _So…you wanna be a Titan?_

A diner: _This is the best pie…in the history of pie. _

A gloved hand: _It's Ok Terra, I'm here._

Teary cheeks: _You won't…_

Beast Boy: _I won't tell anyone. I promise._

Robin: _little more training…I know… trouble controlling your powers. _

_A dropped communicator, a glare: You told him…you lied! _

A black and orange uniform: _A sophisticated neuro-interface._

A pair of green eyes: _Terra, stop! We're your friends!_

Her own stinging reply: _I don't have any friends, remember!_

The green eyes again: _I never told anyone!_

Her own shocked face: _You never mentioned Starfire had a BABY!_

The Titans in attack formation: _Titans, GO!_

Terra and the others, defeating Mumbo: _Terra laughing. _

Starfire's pain-filled eyes…

Time seems to slow further. This memory fills Terra's entire mind, choking her, engulfing her. _How could you, friend Terra? _Her mind's eye closes in on those teary eyes. _How could you betray your friends to the man who raped me? _The words echo in her mind, quickly becoming a roar.

_How could you…Terra…man who…man who raped me…friend Terra…betray your friends…to the man…raped me…raped me…how could you…Terra…betray…Terra…your friends…friend Terra…raped…Terra…_TERRA WAKE UP…betray…WAKE UP…_raped_…TERRA, WAAAAAKE UP!!!!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Terra sits up with gasp, tears pouring from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. She sees the concerned faces of the other Titans (minus Raven) hovering over her. Suddenly a memory comes flooding back, an orange and black suit. Terra looks down and sighs in relief when she sees her own black and yellow outfit on. She laughs half-heartedly, still shaken.

"You guys, I had the worst dream ever! Slade, he…hey, where's Raven?"

Beast Boy looked at her, pain and worry evident in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was ragged, as though he had spent long hours crying.

"She's in the other room." He paused. "Terra, in this dream of yours…did Slade… did he…did he…r…rape Star?"

Terra's features filled with shock. "Ye…yeah. But how did…you…know…?" She looked at the others grim faces and suddenly knew. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" Another look, another revelation.

"Oh no…" Starfire's words once again echoed through Terra's mind, slamming into her with the force of a hurricane. "Oh no…Starfire, I'm so sorry."

Starfire looked at her, only concern and worry evident in her eyes. "Friend Terra, I believe I already informed you of this: there was no way you could have known. Do not blame yourself."

"She's right." A new voice spoke up: Cyborg's. Terra opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off.

"Now, if you won't listen to her, listen to me. You just found out about this… whole thing, suffered massive electrical shock, and had Raven go inside you to get rid of that suit…all in the last hour. You need to rest. Doctor's orders. We can all figure everything out **later**."

When Terra didn't reply, he walked out of the room. The others slowly turned and filed behind him…that is, all except for Beast Boy.

"They're right you know…on both counts. It wasn't your fault… and you do need to sleep."

When Beast Boy turned to leave as well, Terra spoke.

"Beast Boy…will you stay?"

Beast Boy paused, nodded, and walked back over to Terra's bedside. He pulled up a stool and sat down. He then reached over and grasped Terra's hand. She smiled and soon fell into a fitful sleep under Beast Boy's watchful eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Eight Years Old

Chapter 6: Normal day?

Eventually, Terra came to terms with what had happened and, like the other Titans, refrained from speaking of the event either among themselves or among others. She became a valued member of the team and, with a little hands- on training from Robin, learned to fully control her powers.

Eight years passed with nary a sighting of Slade, much to everyone's profound relief.

In that time, all the Titans matured and, no longer teens, they shortened the team's name to simply, the Titans.

Beast Boy grew to 5'7", though he was still the shortest member of the original Titans. He had filled out, no longer scrawny, though he still far behind Robin and Cyborg. Though he still pulled pranks every now and then, he was a lot less childish then he was when the team had formed…most of the time. He still had his original name…but he was debating whether or not to change it…maybe Changling?

Cyborg had worked with some of the major tech companies and had found a way to improve upon his systems. He had somewhat streamlined his mechanical features and had increased his height to an even six feet. After all, he couldn't let Robin beat him, could he? He had also discovered how to strengthen his tech as well. He was still everyone's big brother and Uncle Cy to Rosefire, whom he knick-named Rosie.

Raven was still the dark creepy one to the people of Jump City, but to those she was close to, she was much more open. She still spent hours meditating but had refined her powers to the point that she could show a greater range of emotion, so long as they didn't border on the extreme edge of the spectrum.

Robin matured greatly with his fatherhood. He had mellowed, no longer the "spiky haired, obsessive, and sometimes annoying kid" as said by Raven and Cyborg. He still tried his hardest to defeat every criminal that came their way but he made time for family and friends. He even made occasional trips to see his former mentor, a.k.a. Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne.

Starfire filled out beautifully. Her eyes shimmered with emotions and her face was always bright and cheerful. Her hair had lengthened until it flowed past her hips. Even so, it never got in the way. She also got taller, breaking 5'6", an inch shorter than Robin.

Rosefire grew to be a beautiful little girl. She had ebony hair like her 'father's" and the exotic emerald eyes of her mother. She had her mother's powers and Robin's skills in martial arts, as she had come to adore watching her father and he had laughingly taught her everything he knew. She was loved by everyone and, in a few years, would join the titans fighting crime.

Rosefire had no knowledge of the identity of her true father and believed with her entire being that her dad was Robin, the superhero. She had been told stories, however, of the evil villain Slade, how he had forced both Robin and Terra into apprenticeships, how he had tricked the brothers Thunder and Lightning into doing his bidding, and how he had sought to destroy their city. She knew nothing of his greatest crime…that is, until today.

Eager to join in the fight against evil, she often tagged along with the Titans, hiding in the shadows as she watched them take down the villains of Jump City. Afterwards, they would celebrate with pizza and video games (Rosefire excelled in these and beat everyone, including Robin, much to the amusement of BB and Cyborg). Today however was different, even though it started out normally.

Beep! Beep! BEEP! Rosefire's alarm had gone off as normal. She reached over and flipped it off, the red numbers flashing 7:00 a.m. She was trying to get used to waking up early…and besides, Cyborg was making waffles and Beast Boy would probably throw a fit. She loved watching those two fight, or, as Raven put it, "argue like immature pinheads who have nothing better to do than disturb my meditation." Rosefire giggled and sat up. Listening carefully, she could hear that the others were already awake. She flew quickly to the dining room.

"Dude! Do we have to have SAUSAGE?! Can't we have, you know, tofu eggs or something?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Come on BB. Can't you just try it once?" Cyborg grinned and waved a sausage link in front of the resident shape shifters nose.

"NO WAY! I'D BE A CANNIBAL! NO WAY!!!!!!!" Beast Boy turned blue in his over emphasized denies.

Rosefire chuckled and all eyes turned to the door, a temporary truce in place between the arguing pair.

"Hello Rosefire! It is a glorious morning, is it not?" Starfire bounced over to her daughter and gave her a gentle hug. "Come. Eat."

Rosefire smiled. She loved the way her mother spoke and moved. She was beautiful and Rosefire thought she was the best mom ever.

"Hey squirt. Up early as usual."

That would be her dad. Robin smiled, looking proudly at his daughter. Rosefire grinned. Her dad was the best in the world!

"Come on. After breakfast I have a surprise for you."

Scratch that, her dad was the best in the galaxy! She sat down and breakfast continued with the usual groans from BB and rebuttals from Cy. After everyone was done, Robin took Rosefire to the garage.

"You know, this was supposed to be a birthday gift, but I think you're ready for it now" Without another word, he whipped off a sheet from her gift. It was an R-cycle, polished in rose pink and violet. Rosefire squealed and hugged her dad.

"Thanks Dad! You're the best!"

BRRRRPPP! BRRRRPPPP! Red lights suddenly flashed, the alarm blaring. Robin pulled out his communicator and began running toward the Ops room.

"What's going on?"

Cyborg's face appeared on the mini-screen.

"Some guy is robbing the bank on Main Street. Sensors can't identify him and video input has been disrupted. Whoever this is, they're a pro."

"All right. Let's go"

Video screens captured several people in motion. The screen was paused and a man at a console typed in an order. The screen zoomed in on two figures, Starfire and Rosefire.

"Come along Titans. I'm waiting." A familiar laugh vibrated in the street, its sound filled with malice.


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You?

Chapter 7: Who are you?

(Rosefire)

Rosefire zoomed after her parents, her new motorbike humming along. Within a few moments, they arrived at their destination, a bank on Main Street. The others immediately prepared to enter. Robin came up beside Rosefire.

"Stay out here. We don't know who this is, so watch the action through a window, K?"

Rosefire nodded, respecting her father's wishes. He nodded back and then ran through the door. She moved up to a nearby window and blinked, confused. The Titans were staring in shock at the man inside.

He looked normal enough though. He was wearing a suit of armor that was orange, black and silver. He was also wearing a mask that was half orange and half black. Only a single eye showed…and he was wearing an S. Could this be the _Slade_ she had heard about?

(Inside)

"No…" The word barely escaped Robin's lips as a whisper, but it seemed to echo in the room as a roar. In the instant after the shock wore off, emotion flooded onto all of the Titans faces. Robin glared at the man in front of him with malevolence and hate. Cyborg glared as well, his circuits sparking blue. Beast Boy bared his teeth and growled. Raven's eyes had multiplied, glowing red. Her body shook with barely contained rage. Terra gasped, her feet glued to the floor. Starfire paled, eyes wide. She stiffened at the sound of the man's voice, whimpering with fear and revulsion.

"Hello Starfire. You looked shocked to see me." He laughed. "What's wrong? Can't I come visit the mother of my child?"

(Rosefire)

_WHAT! Did he just say what I think he said?! _Rosefire started. _Is that man my __**father**__?! No! It can't be! _She paled when she saw her mother break down, collapsing onto the floor, sobs racking her entire body. _What did he do to her?! _

She ran into the building, unable to contain herself.

"MOM!" She ran past the other Titans and crouched near her mother, embracing her as tears flooded from her eyes. She had never seen her mother this…this…this upset before in her life! She glared at the masked stranger.

"What did you do to her?!"

He smirked.

"I merely said hello. Now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Slade. I'm your father."

Silence rang out for a few moments, yet it seemed to ring with Rosefire's pounding heart. _So I did hear that. But…how can he be my father?! He's a villain and my mom's a hero…and…he can't my father! He's lying!_

As if he could read her thoughts, Slade spoke once again.

"No. I am not lying. It is the truth. Why, just ask Robin."

Rosefire slowly turned so that her gaze rested on Robin. She looked at him with wide questioning eyes, on the verge of tears. When she spoke, her soft voice shook with doubt.

"Dad…is this true?"

Robin looked at her guiltily, avoiding eye contact, and turned away. When he replied, the single word he spoke slashed Rosefire's heart and the tears welled up and overflowed, running down her pale cheeks.

"Yes."

"W…why didn't you TELL ME?!" Rosefire's voice reached a shriek. "You…and Mom lied to me eight years! WHY! WHY! WHY!" When Robin did not reply, her voice lowered and she spoke again. "I hate you. I hate you both!"

Starfire flinched on the ground, more sobs escaping. Robin looked at Rosefire sharply, his own voice rising.

"Don't you EVER say that again! You have no right! Your mother was going to tell you the truth, all of it, when she thought you were ready to handle it! She did NOT want to lie to you! So hate me if you want, but don't you EVER **EVER **saythat to your mother again!"

Rosefire flinched and looked at her mom, sobbing on the floor. She scooted over and embraced her, whispering her apology. Starfire's sobs lessened.

"He's right you know." Slade's voice echoed in the room. "Your mother didn't want to lie to you. You see, she thought I was dead. After you were conceived, the other Titans were angry, so they came after me in a _routine_ inspection of the city. I barely managed to escape and the Titans told your mother I was dead. Rather than have you grow up without a father, she chose to let you believe that your father was Robin. She was going to tell you when you were older. That's why she was shocked into tears when she saw me."

Rosefire blanched. "You…you mean that they lied to mother… and to me?" Her voice hurt.

"You…YOU **LIAR**! DON'T YOU HAVE A CONSCIENCE?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID, YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ BACK, LIE, AND RUIN HER LIFE EVEN MORE!" Raven screeched, her voice rising, eyes glowing a dangerous red. Her voice lowered, but it still contained a dangerous edge. "Rosefire, don't you listen to anything that monster says. It's all a lie."

Rosefire's eyes flashed. "All a lie? You mean like everything you've told me my entire life?" Her voice was filled with scorn.

Cyborg spoke up "Rosie, we can explain ev…"

"And how do I know you're not going to lie to me now? HUH? Why should I trust you? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON!"

Beast Boy glanced at her and looked away. "We can't"

"And WHY NOT?!" Rosefire yelled, her eyes glowing with fury.

"Because it's not our place to tell you!" Cyborg bellowed, his voice wrenching with unshed tears. The other Titans nodded and looked at the two, mother and daughter, who had gone through so much and, with the presence of the man behind them, would go through much more.

"Then I'm sorry." Rosefire glared at the other Titans, tears sparkling in her eyes. She stood up, using her alien strength to lift her mother into her arms. She walked toward the man who she now knew to be her father. She whispered a word to him, and, at his nod, turned back to the Titans. "I thought you were my friends. Goodbye."

Before the other Titans could react, Rosefire, her mother, and Slade disappeared in a flash of light and smoke.


	8. Chapter 8: Search for Truth

Chapter 9: The Search for Truth

Sunlight filtered in through a window, casting a warm glow on an otherwise frosty room. The light's warm fingers wrapped around the only resident in this chilly place: a young woman lay on a low mattress, draped in a lavender quilt. She began to stir, ruby hair falling, like a shimmering waterfall, across her smooth cheeks. Then, she opened her eyes, revealing jade orbs of pure emotion. She looked around, emerald eyes taking in her surroundings. With a gasp, a memory flickered in her mind and she hastily sat up. Her young figure was clothed in a flowing snow colored gown, made of fine silk. She swung her legs out from beneath her covers, revealing feet clad in white slippers. She stood, cautiously and strode quickly to the window. Hands resting on the smooth glass, she gazed out and sighed. She stood there, lost in thought, for several moments before a sound brought her back into reality.

"Mom?" The young woman turned and a smile lit up her face, casting a glow about the room more vivid than that of the sun, which peeked in through the window.

"Rosefire! You are the OK!" She hurried over to where her daughter stood, now garbed in all too familiar clothes. She embraced her little girl, then stood back to look at her, eyes taking in every plate and every color of the new garment that her daughter wore.

"Rosefire, why are you wearing the uniform of Slade…and how did we get here? Are you all right? What is going on? Where…" She was interrupted by a laugh from her daughter.

"Guy, mom. Not so many questions! I'm fine and dad's gonna train me in some more martial arts, so I thought I'd look the part." She laughed again. "Now, to answer your other questions, this is dad's place. I brought you her with dad after you passed out." Her smile melted away.

"Listen, mom. I know seeing dad after all this time must have been a shock, especially after what those liars told you and dad thinks that they might have tried to brainwash you after the…incident, so he's gonna do some tests. He'll be over in a few minutes."

"Actually, I'm here now. Hello darling. Hello Starfire."

Slade walked into the room, not wearing his mask. He had dark hair, cropped short with some spikes, much like Robin's. His stormy grey eyes were filled with malice…and lust.

Starfire shivered and looked at her daughter, who was clothed in the uniform of her most hated enemy, Rosefire's father. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell her daughter of all the atrocities that this man who was her father had committed…but she never got the chance.

"Mom…dad told me that the _Titans _have done something to you." Rosefire spoke up, looking at her mother with concern and then her father with adoration. She looked back at her mother. "He said they brainwashed you…so that if you ever saw him again…if he'd somehow survived, that you would think he'd…raped you." She paused, momentarily too choked up to continue. Slade moved up behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked up at Starfire, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"It's OK Rosefire. We'll find some way to get your mother's memories back. Now, come. We must allow her to rest. She's had a trying day." He turned and began walking out, bringing a teary Rosefire with him. Then, he paused and looked back, gazing over his shoulder.

"Dear…I'll come by later. Oh, if you need anything, _anything_ at all, all you have to do is ring that bell over there, by the bed." His eyes gleamed in a way that spoke more than words.

Starfire shivered at the implied meaning behind his kind facade. She walked toward her bed and lay beneath the covers, facing away from the dreaded bell.

She prayed Robin would find her.

BAAAAM!

Robin's fist smashed into the metal table, leaving a dent on its otherwise smooth surface. He swore colorfully, cursing the man who had dared to come back after everything he had done, the man who had tricked his daughter with his evil lies. He flipped open his yellow and black communicator.

"Tell me you've found them." His voice rang cold and hard over the screen, traveling miles in moments to reach those on the other end. An image appeared, soon followed by a voice.

"Not yet dude." Beast Boy's sad face appeared briefly on the small screen, then shrunk to allow another to appear.

"Ditto." The blonde titan frowned in anxiety, worried for the safety of her friend.

"Same here." Cyborg's metallic features flashed, before giving way to the darkest Titan.

"Robin, if I find them you're likely to see half the city blow to bits." The goth's violet eyes glowed with anger and frustration, almost turning red. She paused. "I have to meditate."

Robin nodded. No matter the importance of the mission, if Raven lost control over her dark side…he shuddered at the thought of what could happen. Masked eyes turned back to the monitor, his friends concerned faces growing larger as Raven's vanished.

"Robin…I swear, if it's the last thing I do, we are going to find them. Both of them." Cyborg spoke, his normally emotional voice as robotic as the half he never allowed to show through…until now; he seemed to be running on automatic.

"He's right Robin. We will NOT let Slade get away with this." Beast Boy grimaced. He disconnected, opting to continue his search. This left only Terra on the other end.

"We'll find them Robin. I swear it." When Robin gave a slight nod, she spoke again. "Terra out. Good luck."

The screen blacked out, leaving the boy wonder staring at it, blankly, for a few moments. Then, he closed it, masked eyes taking in the warehouse he had searched but a minute ago. Then, he did something he had not done since the death of his parents. He prayed. He prayed he would find her in time.


	9. Chapter 9: The Search Continues

Chapter 9 – The Search Continues

Slade paused, observing his apprentice, his daughter, for a moment. She was coming along nicely, having already learned the fundamentals of karate, Tai Kwan Do (sp?), kickboxing, wrestling, and several other lesser known styles of martial arts. He would have to thank Robin for this at a later date. She was also an expert shot with a boomerang (or a birdarang as the Boy Blunder called them) and was adept at fighting with a bo-staff. Another thing to thank her incompetent 'father' for.

He would also have to thank her mother. Because of her training, Rosefire could accurately shoot lasers from her eyes, starbolts, and could fly tirelessly. Her strength was to be commended. Rosefire was a force to be reckoned with. Hmm… Rosefire. She'd have to get another name soon. He smirked.

Maybe he could get his _darling_ wife to help with that…after her _memories _were restored. And after that, maybe they could get to work on a second apprentice, a brother for Rosefire. Speaking of memories…

To say she was ticked would be the understatement of the century. Raven moved quickly through the streets of Jump City, a silent phantom on a quest which would continue until the end of time if that was what it took to find her friend. Her dark powers stretched to their limits, seeking out any clue. Meditating had calmed her somewhat but her emotions were still at their breaking point. She moved into the darkest corners of the darkest buildings of the darkest neighborhoods in hopes that someone had heard something…and now, maybe she had.

Dr. Light sat alone at the corner of a bar, one of many on the outskirts of the city. He was mumbling to himself, cursing the very Titan who now sought him out.

"…and I woulda got it too if it weren't for that interfering little dark girl and her mangy little friends…'

He stopped quickly however, when the door blew off its hinges in an explosion of dark magic. Civilians scattered as a floating demon seemingly entered the room, snarling fiercely at anything that got in its way. Upon closer inspection, Dr. Light discovered that it was Raven, the dark Titan, in a fit of rage that rivaled Trigon's. He stood dumbly, paralyzed, as her glowing eyes moved forward and her black powers snaked their way about his body.

"_Let's see how bright you are Light. I have questions and you have answers, right?" _

Shaking at the barely controlled rage in her voice, he nodded weakly, barely squeaking out a yes.

"_Good, I thought so. Now, what do you know about Slade?"_

Light paused, then he smirked, not realizing just how close to death he was walking at that moment.

"I've heard of him. He always used to be a problem for you Titans, 'till he was killed by that blonde traitor. Then, he was brought back to life by your daddy dearest. Why you asking? Need him to give dad a message?"

He laughed, then gasped as a thin strand of ebony wrapped itself around his neck, tightening just enough to cut off some air. He paled when he saw that Raven's eyes were glowing red. It reminded him of that time when he had been forced into a pit of darkness by the furious girl before him. He did not care to repeat the experience.

"_I ASK BECAUSE THE BASTARD KIDNAPPED MY BEST FRIEND AND HER DAUGHTER AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW, THEN YOU"LL BEAT HIM TO THE INNERMOST CIRCLES OF HELL! __**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**__!" _

Dr. Light wisely sputtered out every last piece of information on the man he could think of.

Cyborg cursed lightly under his breath. He had been searching for the past five hours and had come up with nothing. Star's communicator had either been destroyed or the locater had been deactivated. He couldn't detect her or Rosefire's power signatures and he desperately needed to recharge his batteries, human and robotic alike.

When he heard the signature beeping of an incoming communication, he quickly pressed a button, watching grimly as Raven's face appeared. She was paler than normal and her eyes were tinged red around the edges, as though she fighting off her inner demon…and she probably was.

"Hey Raven. Any luck?" His voice sounded tired, even to his own ears, and he wondered how long he was going to be able to keep going.

"You could say that. I ran into Dr. Light. He told me everything he knows after some…friendly persuasion."

Cyborg smirked, knowing that Ravens idea of friendly probably consisted of a very dark torture chamber.

"All right. Here's what I know…"

Rosefire sat in her new room, a small chamber with a bed, a dresser, a small vanity, and an adjoining bathroom. She yearned for her cozy room back at the tower but understood that because of the traitorous Titans, this was the best her father could get.

She began humming a light hearted tune that Starfire had taught her, one of the more bearable Tamaranian songs according to Raven. She smiled when she recalled the day she'd learned it. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been playing Game station (as usual) and had ticked Raven off. They ended up hanging a hundred feet over the water pleading for their lives.

Rosefire frowned, realizing that she'd been daydreaming again. Her father had warned her about that, saying that it might cause a critical mistake when it came time to return retribution to the Titans.

She was so into her musings that she visibly flinched when her father walked into the room.

He smiled.

"It's time."

Beast Boy sat for a moment, panting. Sweat ran down his green face, turning it as dark as his hair.

Then, suddenly, he began to cry. He didn't normally cry. The last time was almost nine years ago…when Slade…

The tears came faster, rolling down his cheeks like tiny green emeralds. He sobbed for a good ten minutes and his brain barely registered the stray's howl…but it did. Something clicked inside his tired mind and he quickly transformed into a dog himself.

He leaped to the alleyway and began interrogated his animal companions.

The brick wall broke under the Boy Wonder's relentless pounding. He too, felt like crying, though he resorted to taking out his frustrations on the nearest building.

"Damn it!"

This search was taking too long. The bastard had mentioned getting memories back and he prayed to every god he knew of that he hadn't already employed some psychotic experiment to give Star false memories.

He began running again, hoping against hope that he could find her. He skidded to a halt a moment later when his communicator beeped. He flipped open the screen to see Beast Boy's boyish face.

"Robin. I found out…"


	10. Chapter 10: Memories Anew

Chapter 10: Hall of Memories and Forgotten Dreams

Starsoffire: Thank you so much for your review. It totally made my day and since you were so eager to get a new chapter, here you go.

Slade2.0: Thanks for the review. Here's the update.

Cold.

Dark.

Empty.

Starfire wandered aimlessly, trying to find something she could grasp, something that would pull her from this dreary place she had found herself in. She vaguely felt a tugging at the back of her mind, a strange sucking sensation.

Then, she spotted a dot of light, slightly to the left. She turned toward it's soothing glow even though some quiet, small voice told her she should go the other way.

As she drew closer, she could make out a large building, a … mansion? It was massive and bright and she could discern both Earthen and Tamaranian elements in its construction.

The door opened and she ventured cautiously inside, immediately overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu. She knew this place, inside and out, both the good and the bad…but something was… off.

She could have sworn that mantelpiece was on the left side of the library, not the right, and that the painting over the fireplace had not been of a Southern gentleman, but rather a group of childhood friends playing in a garden. She didn't even remember there being a study next to the master bedroom.

…And the master bedroom…it was all wrong. The bed was too large and there had never been any of the scarlet heart shaped cushions that now dotted the crimson sheets and fell precariously on the lush burgundy rug. The curtains were drawn, the vanity was far too conspicuous, and the room's aroma was a musky odor that made her nose itch, not at all like the delicate rose scent she so very well remembered…or at least, used to. It felt distant now, the memory of what this place had once been, like a hazy dream from a different life.

Stifling a sneeze, she floated over to a large cherry wood wardrobe that rested in the far corner of the room. Touching down gently, she slowly unlatched the clasp and opened the door, recoiling in shock at what she saw.

Iridescent clothing hung innocently on auburn hangers: glittering gowns, flowing skirts, and lovely scarves and shawls. But through a gap in these garments, she could see another set of clothes and several small, strange looking objects that almost looked like toys.

There were translucent scraps of silken cloth, barely enough to preserve one's modesty, clothing meant to entice and attract. There were brazen dresses that were certainly not appropriate and, on top of it all, there was a battered and bloody uniform, forever stained in grief and heartache.

"Like it? I picked it out just for you."

Starfire spun around, nearly colliding with the man who had marched with soft, confident strides into the room not too long ago.

For an instant, the master bedroom disappeared, leaving in its place a dark dungeon ringing with screams of agony and cries of pleasure. But, an instant later, the master bedroom appeared again, and Starfire smiled at the man of her dreams as her nightmares were buried unwillingly beneath layers upon layers of brick, rock, and steely resolve.

"Yes dear. I love it, as always. You always did know what to get me."

She turned back toward the wardrobe. She reached down and grasped the object of her fascination of a moment before, bringing it into the light as she turned back toward the man behind her.

"Would you mind helping me with this? It's so lovely I don't want to risk damaging it."

"Of course, darling. You know I'll do anything for you."

Strong fingers closed around the item in her hands, almost reverent in their gentleness. Smiling, he slipped it over her head and stepped back to admire his work.

Clasped around the alien princess' slender neck was a golden locket of extraordinary quality, stunning in its intricacy…and nestled inside was a small snapshot of the joyful couple: Starfire and Robin's arch enemy, Slade.

Slade grinned as Starfire admired his latest gift.

"It's beautiful."

_It worked. _

Oh…wow. This so puts all of my earlier chapters to shame. I am really gonna have to work on those when I have the time.

Anyway, thank you everyone of you who read all the way here…even if you didn't review (pouts but hugs anyway). And for all of you who did review, you get a PARTY!

…Ok, I don't have a party, but I still really appreciate all the comments and constructive criticism. They've really helped make the story better and because of that, I'd **REALLY** like some more if you please.


End file.
